Heir to the Guild
by Dark G0ddess
Summary: Erik Rossart, Grandson of Wisdom Rossart. Will he lead the Alchemists's Guild to a Golden Age or will he have them follow another Mad Tyrant?
1. Prologue pt 1

To Erik it all seemed so fast, his grandfather's ascension to Hand of the King, the deaths of Brandon and Rickard Stark, and the news of Prince Rheagar's death. Erik's mother and father worried about the Guild's future. His mother turned her back towards his father.

"We need to devise a plan." Erik's father said

"What plan is there to make?" Erik's mother turned back to her husband, "Prince Rheagar is dead, the war is over and the Mad King will fall." she stated simply.

"Keep your voice down, that is treason." his father said hurriedly, "But you speak truth my love." he whispered. "We need to ensure the survival of our sacred Guild." he then went over to his son, who had just turned 10 and kneeled beside him.

"Erik, whatever happens when Robert Baratheon arrives I want you to stay put, Do not attempt to find me or your mother." Erik gazed towards his mother who was silently weeping, when his father snapped his fingers he returned his gaze.

"Do you understand?" his father asked again.

Erik nodded his head, he was prepared for something like this. He knew what he was destined to do since the day of his birth. He is destined to bring about a Golden Age for the Guild and destruction of the Citadel. This prophecy has been foretold centuries before the birth of Erik and the Guild has been grooming him since he was born.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, both of his parents had a worried look on their face, his father reached for the door and opened to see his father Wisdom Rossart.

"Father is there any news?" His father asked.

"Tywin Lannister's army is at the gates as we speak." His grandfather replied.

"The Lannisters?" his father said with disgust and rage "They now come for our aid?"

"After the death of the prince mind you" Erik's mother cut in.

"It's a trap father, Tywin would never bet on a dying dragon." Erik's father continued, Wisdom Rossart didn't seem to convinced at his son's warnings.

"Willem, you have nothing to fear. Tywin has been King Aerys friend since childhood." Wisdom Rossart said.

That's when they all heard the screams, screams that terrified the young boy. His mother rushed to the window and opened it, then he saw the chaos. Fire and smoked plagued the city and it kept getting closer and closer towards the Red Keep.

"I must get to the King at once, take Erik to safety" His grandfather said hastily, rushing out the room. His mother picked him up and his Father started to pack scrolls, books and ancient texts, things essential for the Guild.

"Hurry." His father said. "There are many tunnels built inside of the Red Keep, you will go and hide until this massacre is over." They entered another room, much smaller than the one they just left. It only had a table and a bookshelf. His father walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a certain book, which made the shelf open like a door.

"Remember what I told you," Erik nodded his head while wiping away his many tears. "Don't cry my son, You have a divine destiny and you will avenge us, these things will help you in the future." he gave him his bag and hugged him then his mother. The door suddenly started to bang.

"Open this door at once." a gruff voice said behind the door.

"Go now." His father said with urgency. He then proceeded to close the bookshelf to it's proper place, just in time before the door was broke open.

Erik was now alone in darkness, clutching the bag of knowledge his father gave him, he stayed where he was until he heard screaming behind the door. That's when he ran deeper and deeper into the tunnel.


	2. Prologue pt 2

287 AC

Erik recited the scripture over and over, to make the Substance more potent and deadly. He was still an apprentice to Wisdom Hallyne, but after the completion of this task he was to be promoted to Wisdom Erik. A smile grew on his face as he thought all the progress he made.

His smile grew wider when the Substance started to glow, Erik looked on in awe at this creation and wondered what new inventions awaited.

"Very good, my apprentice." Hallyne said.

Erik nodded in response, He truly felt powerful in that moment and he knew his family would be proud.

"I now dub you Wisdom Erik." Hallyne decreed with a grin.

289 AC

The Greyjoy Rebellion, that was the name of this petty war started by rapists and thieves, when they burned the Lannister fleet at Lannisport. But in this chaos Erik saw opportunity and a chance to rise in influence at court, Robert Baratheon wanted all the military help he could get and heard of Erik's expertise on the battlefield.

Erik had half of the Guild Council in favor of aiding the war effort but others was still reluctant, He researched through the books his father passed on to him to see what he can use to convince them. Then he discovered something magnificat.

Later that day, during the Council meeting Erik had the blueprints of an ancient device something that would end the war quicker.

"My fellow Wisdoms, I know some of you have your doubts about joining the war but I assure you staying out of the conflict will only regress our Order." Erik said assuringly.

Still some didn't seem all too convinced, "I have here a mechanism, that would be equipped to a ship and The Substance will be deployed to the enemies ships." Erik said with a smile "Robert Baratheon would own the seas if he used this device and we would be praised as Heroes."

That seemed to be a deal breaker and all them smiled and clapped at this new discovery for the Order.


End file.
